


Holiday Cards

by perhapsaperson



Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsaperson/pseuds/perhapsaperson
Summary: Robb and Renly spend the holiday apart
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Robb Stark
Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Holiday Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I have become addicted to this pairing somebody help me

“You’ve got a letter,” Arya announces as she steps int through the door.

Robb, sprawled across the couch and distracted by the show he’s watching, takes a moment to register that she’s talking to him.

“Hm?” He looks up, and before he can even process what she said she’s already tearing open the envelope with a childish fervour.

“Oh, it’s from your boyfriend.”

“Gimme that,” Robb jumps up from the couch, but Arya is one step ahead of him and already running away.

“It’s a card,” She shouts over her shoulder.

“Arya!” he shouts, running after her.

“What does it say,” she says, drawing the word out.

“I’ll kill you!”

He finally manages to to catch up with his sister as she rounds the corner into the kitchen. She keeps trying to open the card to read what’s inside, but he plucks it from her hand. She struggles for a moment trying to get it back, but he holds it out of her reach, and soon enough she seems to lose interest.

“Probably boring and mushy anyway,” she says, plucking a Christmas cookie off the counter.

“You’re such a child,” Robb says, trying his best for stern older brother. “And you shouldn’t be eating those before dinner.”

Arya just sticks her tongue out at him before exiting the kitchen. Robb rolls his eyes.

He retreats to his bedroom, away from the prying eyes of his various younger siblings, before looking over the card.

It is indeed from Renly, his name is signed on the envelope, still recognizable despite being torn up by Arya. He feels a warm rush in his chest.

Robb had come home from university in early December and come home to spend some time with his family, leaving Renly in King’s Landing. Renly wouldn’t be out of school for another few weeks, and when he was he’d be staying there with his family.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he missed Renly, a lot more than he’d expected after being away from only two week.

On a card is an odd picture of - a llama, maybe? - in some sort of tropical scene, wearing a santa hat.

Inside, Renly has written him.

Robb, happy national llama day! (I’m not sure this will make it on time, so it’s December 9th, if you were wondering).

All the best, Renly.

Robb laughs as he flips the card closed. 

Got your card, he texts Renly.

Couldn’t let this momentous occasion go by unnoticed ;)

Robb laughs as he replies, where did you even find that?

I have my sources

\- - -

Two days later, Robb gets another card from Renly. This one seems like some sort of postcard from the rocky mountains, signed with Happy international mountain day! With love, Renly.

That wasn’t the last of it, either. Over the next few weeks, Robb get’s a cards from his boyfriend more often than not, usually with some sort of witty remark that Robb’s sure Renly spent way too long coming up with. Highlights included national free shipping day (Sadly, the people at the post office did not deign to celebrate by not charging me to send this), national cat herder day (You are the cat, to which Robb had replied, shut up, if anyone’s a cat it’s you), and national emo day (Give my regards to Jon. Jon was no amused.)

His sister teases him of course, and whenever one of them brought a new card in he rolled his eyes and complained that all the cards were ridiculous, but really, he loved it[].

On December 20th, one came wishing him a happy ugly sweater day, attached was a picture of Robb in one of his favourite sweaters.

Rude. That’s a great sweater, Robb texts him.

Oh Robb, I think we’ve established by now that your fashion sense is beyond saving, he texts back. Robb rolls his eyes.

That’s okay, I still love you, Really texts a moment later.

It’s cheesy, and probably dumb, he knows, but he feels a warmth rising in his chest when he reads the message. He smiles to himself.

Jerk.

Love you too.

On December 24th, Robb finds another card in the mail. It’s a very pretty card, the scene on the front bathed in candlelight. It wished him a happy Christmas Eve.

Inside, Renly’s written - Robb, wishing you a merry Christmas, a happy new year, a happy holiday season. Missing you. With love, Renly.

Robb feels a tightness in his chest; that sick, longing feeling he’d been trying to push aside coming back to him in full force.

\- - - 

Christmas morning with his family is a bit of a chaotic affair.

He’s awoken early in the morning by Bran and Rickon, slamming his door open and screaming with excitement. After that, the morning goes by in a flurry of exchanging presents, working on lunch, and trying to keep his younger siblings from eating too much candy.

After lunch, things finally start to wind down, and Robb settles to watch some Christmas-themed cartoons with Sansa and Rickon. By that point, he’s started to notice his family acting a little odd, almost sneaking around, watching him with conspiring grins.

Then in the early afternoon, his parents, in highly suspicious tones, ask him to go outside and check the mail.

“They don’t deliver today, it’s Christmas,” Robb says, frowning.

Just go check,” his mother says, looking like she’s trying to hold back laughter.

“Listen to your mother,” Arya says from the couch, not looking up from her game.

“Fine,” Robb says.

He walks down the driveway to their mailbox, fully excepting it to be empty, but is surprised to find a small package inside. He pulls it out to inspect it. It’s a present, neatly wrapped in snowflake patterned paper, with a small card attracted.

He walks back to his door, package in hand.

“Is this some sort of surprise gift? Because you could’ve just given -” he stops short when he looks up to see his entire family gathered in front of the door, watching him with excitement.

“What’s going on?”

“Open it,” Sansa urges, brimming with glee.

He starts to tear open the wrapping paper, only to be interrupted by Rickon, shouting, “No, you have to read the card first!”

Robb looks up, confused again. “Why?”

“Because it’s from -”

“Shh,” Bran hisses, cutting him off.

“Nothing!” Rickon amends. “Just read it.”

“Will someone just tell me what is going on?”

“Read the card, Robb,” Jon says, offering him a knowing look.

Robb opens the card. Just a little something, for you[], is written inside. It’s not signed, but it’s in Renly’s handwriting. Robb tears through the wrapping paper to get at the box. 

Inside, Robb finds two tickets to a concert he’d wanted to go too, three days from now in Winterfell.

Robb stares at the tickets for a moment, glancing at the location, then back at the date, the pieces slowly falling into place.

He’s startled by a familiar voice from behind him. “What do you think? Wanna go together?”

Robb whips around to find Renly standing inside the door. He’s here, really here. Robb never even heard him come in.

Robb feels himself grinning wildly as he rushes Renly and hugs him.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, pulling away.

Renly shrugs noncommittally, like it’s no big deal he’s here now, two thousand kilometres from home. “I got off a little early. Decided to come visit.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Renly grins. “More fun to surprise you. Your family was very helpful with that, by the way.”

Robb suddenly remembers his family are still standing there behind him.

“So that’s why you were all acting so weird?” He asks, turning back around, keeping an arm around Renly’s shoulders.

His family all look varying degrees of excited, even Arya, who’s trying to look bored, and Jon, who’s exasperated eye-roll is undercut by his soft grin.

“It was so sweet,” Sansa says, practically glowing.

“Were you surprised?” Rickon says, practically bouncing in place with excitement.

Robb laughs. “How could I have expected this?”

Really turns to him. “Good surprise, then?”

Robb turns to face him, grinning. “The best,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up a little rushed but at least it got done woo!


End file.
